Arff
by Kurai Gekkou
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is sick and sneezing the whole day but no one but his team will know in the end. His sneezes sound like a dog barking, but that means nothing. Let's see how long it takes his teammates to notice the sick shadow and what trouble will the team be gifted with before Kuroko goes to sleep. Takes place in middle school before every thing went bad. Aomine Daiki swears here!
1. Chapter 1: Troubled Shadow

_Arff_

_What was that? Where did it come from?_ Were the thoughts of Kise Ryouta, who was practicing basketball with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. They all stopped at the noise and multiple colored heads whipped around to find the source of the noise that sounded like a dog. They all failed to see a light blue headed boy rub his nose and as he went back to reading his book. The light blue headed boy, Kuroko Tetsuya was not easy to spot thanks to misdirection, but you would think that your teammates would be able to at least sense your presence but this was not the case for Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Arff_

Kuroko sneezed again, his head whipped away from his book so he did not get it dirty. He has been sneezing all morning and all through the school day. Kuroko also knows that his sneezes sound like a dog barking, but it can't be helped that they sound like that. His reasons for reading a book and not practicing; well the answer is simple his team forgot about him, even Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun did. Even his everyday glomper forgot about him, but no matter he will just sit and read while watching them practice the sport he loves so much until they actually notice him; which could take a while.

_Will my life ever be normal? Will misdirection stop if I continue to use it? Will the world finally see me without me having to tell them where I am? _He could not help the thoughts that went through his head. He always thought about what it would be like and he has never thought about it happening when he learns new moves or to finally make a basket, but maybe just maybe he would have an upgraded version of his misdirection to where he can actually be seen and he may actually be happy about it.

_Arff_

"What the hell was that?" Questioned a dark haired boy, his name is Aomine Daiki and he was one of the first people to actually notice him before he was in the first string of Teikou's basketball club. Aomine stopped dribbling the ball that he was getting ready to shoot in the hoop thanks to the noise he heard. He was still frozen waiting for the noise to be made again, but he could not guess the next time it would happen because of his captain.

"Daiki, why are you not practicing?" The captain, Akashi Seijuurou, his red eyes had a glint that said '_if you don't do as you are told things will end badly for you'._ That glint made Aomine shiver; he did not even want to think about what punishment he would get; if he did get punished then it would be one that would most likely make him work almost to the death.

_Arff Arff_

"Don't you guys hear that?" He said as he finial shoot the ball that was in his hands towards the hoop. He yawned in boredom, he was shooting baskets for too long and he wants to eat bread, lots of bread and sleep that's always good too. He wants practice to be over so he can nap and have his bread.

"I am not the only one! Aominecchi heard it too!" Kise stated with excitement in his loud voice; it kind of sounded like a squeak. Too squeaky for the modal, Kise Ryouta, who has bright blonde hair and amber eyes framed by eyelashes that go into a single point. How does that work anyway one could not help, but wonder.

"Tsk you people are too noisy. Good thing, I have my lucky item for the day which is a cross with frogs on it." A green haired boy said in anger as he pushed his glasses up with one hand. His name is Midorima Shintarou and fallows fate and horoscopes to a tee; never missing one show and always having his lucky idem, along with knowing other people's lucky items.

"I hear nothing now get back to work." Akashi ordered to everyone, but a certain shadow who is all but forgotten in the back ground. This shadow was getting bored seeing as he finished his book that he had with him. He should really start carrying more than one book so he could not be bored when others forget about him. He is silently dribbling a basketball at this point, but he felt like he should cause some trouble with the attention he was given today. So why not shoot basketballs all over while they practice? It sounds good to Kuroko so why not and he could open and close doors while he was at it.

_Arff Arff Arff_

The first person he hit with a ball was Kise; he managed to hit him on his head and he ended up tripping after that. This did help his boredom, but only by a little bit and it still was not enough for him. He had more fun with Aomine though because he always managed to catch his passes even though he does not know where they are coming from.

_Arff_

"Okay, who the hell did that shit!?" Aomine spat angrily after he caught his third ball that was passed so that it would hit his back. "I am going to kick the person's ass! Who is passing these damn balls! I can't take this anymore!" the ball that was in his grip was slammed to the floor where it flew up into the ceiling and got stuck.

"Damn it!"

Kuroko hated his sneezes, but in this case he was willing to let the others hear them. He does trust them for the most part, so why not share this one secret with them? He went to school with a cold because he hates to miss school and not see his friends for the day; they are the lights that he is a shadow for after all. Plus staying at home can be lonely since it's just him in the house, home alone most of the time since grandma has to work overseas and all.

_All of this thinking was making him tired and he did not want to feel alone right now._ He thought as he rubbed his eyes hard trying to stay awake. But he was failing to stay awake, so he decided to silently walk back to his bag and pulled out a light blue blanket with a large dark blue basketball on it. Curling up into a ball with his knees to his chest and the blanket all around him; he laid on the floor slowly drifting to sleep. The last thing he heard was his captain's voice which was strong and comforting to Kuroko; sighing as he fell into a deep sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright, everyone take five and then go change to go home!" Akashi called out to the Generation of Miracles, who stay later than the other strings do for practice. They are first string after all and first string means that you are the best and that you have to win by the schools order. He watched their tired faces as they all but clasped on the benches; his smirk grew as his eyes moved over every face that was on the bench. Atsushi laying down on half of the bench, not even attempting to eat his snacks, Daiki and Ryouta both laying on the floor trying to cool off faster and they were not bickering so there was silence for the time being, and then Shintarou sitting on the bench with his elbows on his knees as he paces his breathing. Hmm… Someone has to be missing, but Akashi can't remember who because he could have sworn he saw Tetsuya practicing with the team.

"Wait a minute where is Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara Atsushi spoke his first sentence since their basketball practice started around his mouthful of chips. Atsushi only will listen to Akashi and that is very pleasing to Akashi for his words were absolute after all. He loves to eat his snakes twenty four/ seven if not for basketball Akashi would be more worried for his health.

"Atsushi don't talk with your mouth full and there are no snakes or any type of food aloud in the gym, but water is okay." Akashi lectured him like the child he acts like at times.

"Okay Aka-chin."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted in Aomine's ear.

"God damn it! Kise don't do that you idol." Aomine shouted back "Tetsu where are you?" He then called out in his loud voice that would never reach the sleeping shadow. Akashi never understood their partnership because Tetsuya was quiet and while Daiki was a loud mouth. Akashi did kind of feel sorry for Tetsuya, not understanding how he puts up with an idol like Daiki or a loud mouthed Ryouta who jumps Tetsuya every day; Akashi would cut them or triple their training or something.

"You idols are too loud. Shut your mouths once in a while." Shintarou yelled at them just as loudly, but he was never a loud person to begin with so Akashi was okay with him doing that just this once.

_Arff_

Everyone, but Akashi jumped at up when the noise sounded through the gym. Looking around the gym the first thing that Akashi saw was a bag that he believed was Tetsuya's school bag.

"Where did that bag come from?" Shintarou asked coldly.

"Munch"

"Oi, that's Tetsu's!"

"Kurokocchi!" came the shout of Ryouta, who was reminding Akashi of a dog who was hunting for his owner.

"Ryouta you are not a dog, stop that now."

"But over ther… Yes Akashicchi…" Kise pointed over to the other side of the gym.

"Stop pouting idol." Shintarou yelled at the blonde.

_Arff_

Wait a minute; Ryouta might be on to something. Akashi closed his eyes for a few seconds to make them focus more because finding a certain shadow can really be hard to spot. After looking over the gym three times Akashi finally saw a pile of light blue. _Wait a second pile? _Akashi was at a loss so he walked closer only to find their shadow shivering under his blanket Akashi gave him for his birthday.

"Tetsu!" Daiki yelled out in worry for his shadow, which Akashi could not blame him because everyone was worried for their shadow who is part of their messed up basketball family. Akashi kneeled beside the pile that was his dear Tetsuya; his because he owns the whole basketball team they are his minions after all. He finally touched the forehead of Tetsuya's only to pull his hand away from the hot forehead. _Someone has a bad cold and never told anyone at all. He only made himself worst with all of his worries for the team. _Akashi thought not liking that his Tetsuya got sick, who ever got him sick will pay.

"Tetsuya is sick. We are going to take him to the nurse or better yet home." Akashi ordered and the others jumped at the order cleaning up the gym and getting back in their uniforms as Akashi stayed with Tetsuya. Akashi sat down besides Tetsuya and put his head on his leg; showing his face of worry to the unconscious shadow.

"Why did you not tell us that you are sick?" Akashi asked to no one as he ran his fingers through Tetsuya's hair.

"I tried and failed all day." came the sleep talk of one Kuroko Tetsuya, who knew that Tetsuya was a sleep talker; well we learn something new every day.

"Shh… Sleep."

_Arff_

_So that noise that whole time was Tetsuya. _Akashi found this very cute, but he was glad that Tetsuya still came to school even though he is very sick. The Generation of Miracles was only together when they had their shadow; they were all complete and got along better. The Generation of Miracles was nothing without their Kuroko Tetsuya.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out Answers

**A/N: Sorry for not writing ^^ I am on my break and I was very busy, but here is a new chapter for Arff as a surprise to you guys who read my stories for these great animes and mangas that I could work with.**

**Of course I don't own anything, but the story and the plot.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya never knew that getting sick when your friends are the Generation of Miracles is a bad thing, a very bad thing. Why would this be bad? Because this basketball team could be so drama filled and troublesome even when it comes to basketball. He will never try to get sick when they were still together ever again or he could just try to hide it, but Akashi Seijuurou-kun will be watching him in the near future and that could not end well.

Arff

When he woke up from a sneeze, he found that his head was probed up on his captain's leg and this made him look at his red haired captain; who never took his eyes of the shadow, ever since the shadow was now found after school was all done and the same with basketball practice. His vision was bleary, so he knew that his eyes must have been watery and unfocused. He met his captain's eyes again after they slide closed.

"Domo Akashi-kun." Kuroko croaked, forcing his voice and throat to work after he tried to clear it. His voice was weak to his own ears! Was he losing his voice or was it his imagination? He did not have much luck with clearing his throat, he hoped that it was either very dry or if it was filled with phlegm.

_Arff_

"Tetsuya." Akashi greeted in return before he scolded the baby blue haired boy "Why did you not tell us that you are sick? Or for that matter why are you here with us when you are sick and should be in bed instead of at school." Akashi glared at the shadow on his lap and this left Kuroko with his heart racing in fear of that icy glare. He was never glared at by Akashi that much but when his eyes are on yours then you can really feel your life slip away.

Akashi did not have much human contact as a child; he only had the servants and the maids who only took care of him for his father. His mother dead when she was giving birth to him and his father changed for the worst. He was always working and when he was home he would always push Akashi to be perfect and that nothing else mattered, also he was taught not to make mistakes as a child.

"No one saw me or noticed me all day." Kuroko croaked painfully "Besides I thought I could make it through the day, but it seems that I have failed. Sorry Akashi-kun." Kuroko pouted as he sneezed again.

_Arff_

Akashi sighed, why he not think to look for Kuroko, his Tetsuya who is like a brother to him. Even though he has no relation to him they were still close friends. They both have no other siblings but they had a bond like siblings do. They treat each other as friends when they are around other people. Tetsuya's grandma was a strong lady who was Tetsuya's only guardian when his parents are overseas. She gladly took Akashi in under her wing and taught him what a real relationship is like.

_Arff_

"Yes you did fail. You have no luck to not know when you will fail." Akashi was worried for his Tetsuya; he himself does not get sick that often or as much as his Tetsuya does. Tetsuya has a low immune system and he does not eat as much as a normal person does,

_Arff_

"I am getting dizzy, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated with his eyes half lidded eyes. Akashi Seijuurou was not one to panic, but when one of his teammates are sick or injured; he would scold them and take care of them even though he puts a bossy mask in place of his caring mask. He does carry scissors for safety reasons and that in its self is a long list.

"Tetsuya, I am going to call your Grandma since your parents are overseas, but in the mean time you are going to drink water. You will drink as much as you can or your training menu will be tripled." Akashi threatened Kuroko as he held his head up to help the sick shadow drink.

"Bu-"Kuroko tried to cut in but that would not work with this captain.

"No buts Tetsuya, my word is law remember?" Akashi questioned the sick shadow without showing any mercy. After Akashi cut in the shadow listened and began to drink from the water bottle, not even caring that it was his own bottle the shadow was drinking from.

_That will show him, making me worry, me, Akashi Seijuurou, worry. Akashi's can't show emotion… Not even to someone they care about. _Akashi thought as his cell phone rang. Granny Kuroko was not answering so Akashi hung up.

"_Arff, _excuse me… But I can't drink any more Akashi-kun. I will die if I do." Kuroko's voice cracked lightly, but it sounded way better to Akashi's ears than it did earlier.

Akashi looked up at the ceiling to hide his rolling eyes from Kuroko. No one who is absolute will act like a rebelling teenager who hated life and many more things with a vengeance.

"Then take a break and then you, Kuroko Tetsuya will drink more water or that triple practice may just be coming for you." Akashi glared at the shadow with a look that could stop anyone in his path, it made him feel like he was a king and that his teammates were is army.

"Yes Akashi-kun, but if I do die from the practice or the water then can I tell you my will and last few statements that need to be heard at my funeral before anything happens." Kuroko was ranting and pouting with his puppy dog eyes, no one could give in to those when they saw them. They had a good starring match before the silence was broken.

"No Tetsuya, you will not die if you just keep drinking." Kuroko pouted at Akashi before he rubbed his cheek against Akashi's gym shorts. Everything went quiet after that for a long time before Akashi had a sudden thought.

"Wait Tetsuya who got you sick in the first place?"

"Aomine-kun and Kise-kun did. Akashi-kun I am tired."

Kuroko's eyes slide closed after that statement was given, leaving a certain red headed captain time to think while he opened and closed his scissors calmly before a storm was on its way to the gym of Tekio and the Generation of Miracles.


End file.
